


My T-Shirt

by leftmywingshome



Series: Pretty, Dirty Words [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth has a crush, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2018, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kleptomania, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: Daryl’s t-shirts are missing but when he finds his favorite one he has no idea what to do.Ultimate Bethyl Fic List 2018 Moonshine Award Winner 1st Place Best One- Shot.





	My T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> **Bethyl Smut Week 2018 the prompt is ‘blue’. This one also took inspiration the song of the same name and a post on Emily Kinney’s IG...**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Daryl’s t-shirts are missing but when he finds his favorite one he has no idea what to do.**

“Greene! Where’s my fuckin’ t-shirt?” Daryl bellows. He’s at his wit's end. And frankly, he feels like he has every right to be.

Three t-shirts. Gone. And the last one to go missing is his blue one. It’s his favorite. It’s comfortable and it’s soft. a kind of soft he can’t describe and won’t not even at gunpoint. It’s missing now like the other two and it’s more than just a coincidence. 

“Greene ya little asshole! Where are my t-shirts?” Stomping into the living room where Shawn is in his usual place, doing his usual thing.

Pulling the plug out of the wall Daryl holds it up.

“Hey!” Shawn sits up in the recliner. “I was just about to level up man! What the hell?”

“I got three t-shirts missing now. I wanna know where they’re at!”

“Why the hell would I have your shirts? They won’t even fit me!” Shawn protests reaching for the cord Daryl is holding.

Chuckling Daryl moves his arm behind his back. As much as Shawn works out he can’t seem to come close to the physique that Daryl developed with years of hard work. And although Daryl is not a damn bit concerned with how his body looks, the fact that it irritates Shawn is a good enough reason for him to wear his shirts a little tighter and flex every now and then.

“ ‘S a little suspicious. Three in a row jus’ up and disappeared.” Daryl mutters. 

“Maybe they got mixed up in the house laundry. Come on gimme that!” Tossing the cord towards him, Daryl stalks over to his small kitchen.

He’s currently living in an apartment above the Greene garage. Shawn’s dad Hershel lost his leg in a harvesting accident and Shawn had to move back home to help out. He and Daryl were roommates and Shawn felt bad leaving Daryl with the entire rent. He offered Dary the garage in exchange for helping out on the farm when he wasn’t working at the auto shop in town.

Daryl had agreed because why wouldn’t he? It was free and he was surrounded by miles and miles of woods perfect for hunting. Another benefit that he hadn’t expected was Shawn’s little sister Beth.

She’d recently moved back home after graduating from some fancy music school in New York City. She’s beautiful- probably the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. And she’s nice to him, smiles at him stare at him all the fucking time and he swears the look in her big blue eyes belies any kind of innocence her big brother claims she has.

She’s also a little young and probably wouldn’t give a guy like him the time of day if he wasn’t living here and helping out her daddy. There’s also the fact that Shawn might try and kick his ass. 

He could go over to the house and ask about his shirts though. It would mean he’d get to see her and talk to her. Kind of. He sort of loses his voice when he’s around her.

“Don’t know how my fuckin’ shirts coulda got into the house laundry..” Daryl grumbles.

“Ask Beth. She was washing all her shit the other day.” Shawn’s back at the video game.

“When the hell ya goin’ home?” Daryl asks as he pulls on his boots.

“I am home!” Shawn smirks. Daryl mutters to himself all the way down the stairs about his chair and stupid video games and-

Coming up around the corner of the house he sucks in a breath and almost trips over his feet that have suddenly been rendered useless.

Beth Greene is on the front porch standing on her tiptoes so she can reach the hanging plants with a watering can. Her legs are long and pale and she’s not wearing anything but a t-shirt.

A blue t-shirt.

His blue t-shirt.

Fuck.

Backing away quietly he hurries into the garage where he stands for a minute unsure of exactly what he’s supposed to do now. She’s wearing his t-shirt. His favorite one and she looks cute in it- but why? And does she have his other shirts too?

He doesn’t have that many shirts as it is.

“What are you doing?” Shawn startles him as he comes down the stairs. Daryl didn’t even hear him come out of the apartment. He’s stuck thinking of a pair of long pale legs and his blue t-shirt.

“Uh, nothing….”

“You find your damn shirt?” Shawn calls over his shoulder as he heads toward the house. Where Beth is currently watering plants in his shirt.

“Nah, it ain’t no… hey, wait!” But Shawn’s already disappeared around the front of the house.

“Beth!” And he’s obviously found, Beth. Daryl joins Shawn on the lawn doing his best not to look at her. Because maybe all she has on is his t-shirt. “That your shirt?” Shawn asks him.

“Uh, could be. I guess.”

“Dammit, Beth! I thought you were done with this shit!” Shawn sounds a little angrier than the situations warrants and that bothers Daryl.

“Ain’t a big deal-” Daryl says. He’s uncomfortable and would be happy just to let it go.

“Is too! Ain’t it Beth? My little sister had a problem a while back- stealing t-shirts from boys!” Shawn’s glaring at her. “Like some damn kleptomaniac!”

“Only the ones I liked!” Beth’s glaring right back at her brother, one hand on her hip. The watering can dangles from her other hand dripping water on the wood porch.

Wait, what? Is she talking about the t-shirts or the boys?

“Go change and give ‘em back his shirt!” Shawn says shaking his head. Huffing out a breath Beth looks between the two of them letting her eyes linger on Daryl for a second longer- at least that’s what it seemed like to him. And then she turns on her heel and goes into the house.

“Sorry about that. She’s an angel, really, just has a weird thing for t-shirts.” This is probably the strangest thing that’s ever happened to him. But he’s finding it hard to be irritated at Beth- all he keeps thinking about are her legs, long and lean, wrapped around him.

“Ain’t any weirder than yer ass, addicted to them stupid video games… ‘M takin’ a nap,” He leaves Shawn on the grass to mull over his comment.

“Hey! I can quit. I just like playing!” Shawn yells at him as he goes.

Daryl doesn’t take a nap. He sits in his recliner and thinks about Beth. Then he wanders into his small kitchen still thinking about her. He feels absolutely no guilt for the fact that he’s been hard since he first saw her on the porch. 

Honestly, if he’s reading the signs- and he’s pretty good at reading signs, Beth might be thinking about him like he’s (definitely) thinking about her. And her legs. And his damn blue t-shirt.

He’s contemplating taking care of his little problem by thinking about her a little more creatively when there’s a knock on the door.

Palming his hard cock through his jeans he stomps over to the door wondering why Shawn doesn't just barge in like he usually does.

But it’s not Shawn at the door.

It’s Beth holding his blue t-shirt that’s folded up neatly in her hands. And although he liked her in his shirt, the one she’s wearing now is nice too- it’s a tight little yellow one that stops right above her belly button. And her cut off jeans don’t cover much more than his shirt did.

“I brought your shirt back Daryl.” So sweet and innocent, she bats her big blue eyes at him. But he’s not so easily fooled. She’s teasing him, driving him nuts.

“Uh-huh, I see that.” He won’t ever unsee it, her in his favorite blue t-shirt and he thinks she knows that. She slips past him into the apartment still smiling.

“I’m not sorry I took it.” She doesn’t look a bit sorry and she’s still got it in her hands.

“Is that so? Yer brother says ya got a problem.” Her eyebrows raise and he’s finding it really easy to talk to her like this. He can tease her right back.

“I’m not a klepto- I just like t-shirts and sometimes the boys that wear ‘em.” She’s still smiling and she’s barefoot and her toenails are painted pink.

“I ain’t a boy,” he growls. She’s not playing fair. Not fair at all.

“No, you certainly aren’t.” Her gaze travels the length of his body like a soft feather on bare skin.

“Why’d ya take my t-shirt, Beth?” He moves in a little closer.

“So I could come up here and give it back- I know you like me. I see the way you stare at me…”

“The way I stare- girl yer always looking at me!” What the hell is she playing at? Her hair is falling out of the ponytail she’s got it pulled back in and his hand is itching to reach out touch it.

“I like you.” This time she’s the one moving closer closing the gap between them.

“I don’t think yer daddy or brother would want ya-” Smooth move Dixon, bring up her daddy and brother.

“I’m a big girl Daryl.. besides my daddy and brother happen to hold you in high regard.” She’s close enough now to reach out and run a finger down his chest.

“They may not ‘preciate the things ‘m thinkin’ right now…” he breathes. His cock is straining against his jeans cause her tight little shirt ain’t doing shit to hide the fact that her nipples are hard.

“Oh? What are you thinking?”

“Girl..” He reaches for the loose hair and tucks it behind her ear and since he’s losing control of his body any way he might as well let his mouth follow. “I was wonderin’ if ya had anything on under my shirt.”

She’s shaking her head no as his fingers slide into her hair and he leans down to kiss her. Her breathy moan is an invitation his body can’t deny. Deepening the kiss, swirling his tongue against hers, her mouth is soft and so sweet but there’s still the matter of her father and brother who are mere steps away.

“Beth what are we-”

“You’re right I have been watching you, Daryl.” He knew it! “The day you moved in, carrying everything from your truck up here.” Running her hands over his biceps she shivers as his lips find her neck. “How you’ve been such a big help working on the tractors on your weekends off.” He’s nuzzling into her hair, tugging out the band that’s holding it up. He stiffens for a minute as he feels her hands slide inside the back of his shirt, but if she’s seen him out working on her daddy’s tractor, she’s seen his back, seen the scars there and he’s let all that go for the most part. He’s not gonna let it ruin this. Whatever this is.

“And now? Found yer way up here, whadda ya want?” His husky voice vibrates against her skin and she whimpers pressing herself against him. 

“I… you, I want you, Daryl,” she breathes it against his lips and he’s delirious. She’s been the object of all his late night fantasies and he figured that’s all she’d ever be, but she’s here and she’s hot in his arms a little flame threatening to burn him up.

“Ya sure about that?” She presses her body tighter against him, slides her slender arms around his neck and looks up at him with big blue eyes.

“I’m sure Daryl.” He kisses her again as he walks her back until they’re at the couch and he lowers her down on to it. Then he stands there for a minute just looking at her. And for the first time since she walked in here determined to get what she wants she looks a little flustered.

“Yer so fuckin’ beautiful girl…” He can’t help it, can’t stop the words before they just fall out of his mouth. But he’s rewarded with a soft pink blush that spreads across her cheeks. Reaching out she plucks the hem of his shirt.

“Take this off…” 

“Ya gonna steal it too?” he asks as he tugs his shirt over his head. 

“No, promise I won’t,” she whispers as she reaches for him.

“Cross yer heart?” When she raises a hand to do just that he stops her. “Uh uh, shirt off first.” Her lips part as if she’s got some sassy reply but he puts a finger to her lips. “Only fair..”

Kneeling down in front of her he rests his hands on her thighs, slides them up a little and squeezes hard enough to draw a gasp out of her.

“Daryl…” His name turns into a whine on her lips as his thumbs slide up under her shorts.

“Cross yer heart girl,” he growls softly and as her finger traces that little cross over her heart he takes a nipple in his mouth flicks his tongue over it, back and forth until she’s whimpering. 

She gets her hands on the button of her shorts and pops it open. Leaning back on his heels he watches as she shimmies out of them, gets them down around her knees and helps her pull them the rest of the way off. 

Beth’s naked on his couch, knees spread just enough that he can see she wants him, can see she’s wet for him. 

“I’ll be right back… I gotta grab..” Condom. He needs a condom and he needs his jeans off. Digging in the bathroom drawer with one hand he unbuttons his jeans with the other and pushes them down, kicking them off as he heads back to the living room.

“You took ‘em off…” she breathes. “I wanted to help.” Well damn. But she reaches for his hand and pulls him back down with her. When he sits she climbs in his lap and straddles his thighs. His cock juts up between them and she leans in trapping it between their bodies as she kisses him again, sucks on his bottom lip and whispers hotly in his ear,

“Everything about you is turning me on…”

The feeling is mutual. Sliding his hands under her ass he holds her against his body and thrusts up enjoying the friction of her belly against his cock, but it’s not enough, not what he needs.

“Grab that condom, maybe you can help me with it?” He doesn’t have to ask twice. And he kinda likes the fact that she struggles a bit while she’s putting it on. She hasn’t done this much, maybe not at all. Maybe he’s the first.

“Sorry, I.. I never...” She never. He’s not gonna last long at this rate. And he wants… well he wants to just take her fast and hard but he also wants to make it last because maybe this is it, maybe this is all she wants. That thought has the effect of taking the edge off in a not so good way.

“ ‘S alright.. ya did fine.” He smiles running a hand up her back.

“I’ll get better, just need more practice.” And he’s back to almost coming without even fucking her.

“Jesus girl... just.. com’ere…” Sliding his hands under her and cupping her ass he lifts her up over his cock. Shivering she grabs his shoulders and sinks down on him sucking in a breath as she does and breathing out his name.

“You feel so good.. you..” Using her legs she gets a rhythm going and he tries to help but he’s lost in the feel of her. She’s so tight and warm and he can smell her. Soap, shampoo, her pussy it’s better than any fantasy he’s ever conjured up in his head.

“Fuck Beth… I can’t… “ Pushing a hand between them he finds her clit and he rubs it with his finger urging her closer to where he is. Because he’s almost there. He can feel his balls tightening and he’s close and he can’t hold off much longer.

“Daryl… yes..” She arches her back as she comes and he thrusts up into her as her pussy clenches around his cock. Her head drops to his shoulder and she presses kisses to his neck as he rocks her body against his and the tremors of their orgasms subside.

Easing her off of him and back onto the couch, he grabs a blanket and covers her with it. Once he gets rid of the condom he stretches out beside her and she rests her head on his arm. 

Lifting her head so she can look at him a little smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

“So is this the reason ya took my t-shirt?”

“Toldja, I like you.” 

“Ain’t supposed ta steal things from people ya like.” But he’s sure glad she did.

“I was gonna give them back Daryl. I swear, I just had to wait-” 

“Them? Ya got all my shirts, Beth?” Pulling back a little he looks down into her big blue eyes and she looks genuinely surprised and a little sheepish.

“I really like you, Daryl. I needed to make sure I had plenty of reasons to come up here and see if… if you liked me too.” He’s pretty sure she’s being 100% honest with him but she didn’t have to go to all the trouble of stealing his shirts.

“Coulda jus’ come up and said hi.” Seems easy but maybe even for her it wasn’t. There were plenty of times he could’ve talked to her.

“I guess I could’ve but I didn’t think you’d really want anything to do with me.” She’s gotta be kidding. But like before he’s pretty sure she’s still being honest.

“Don’ know why not..”

“I’m younger, I’m Shawn’s little sister, I’m kinda weird, I-”

“Stop. Don’ matter.” It doesn't. Not her reasons and not his. “Ya ever take three t-shirts from the same boy before?” 

“No, I never… didn’t like none of them enough to do that.” But she likes him. Likes him a lot. Took three of his shirts.

He just hopes that Shawn and Hershel still like him when they find out.

_ ~fin _

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you all enjoyed this one! Leave me a note and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
